Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a scheme of transmission/receiving data in wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting a trigger frame for requesting uplink data to be received through a radio resource individually configured in an overlapping time interval from a plurality of terminals in a wireless local area network (LAN) system, and the terminal using the method.
Related Art
A next-generation WLAN is aimed at 1) improving Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 physical (PHY) and medium access control (MAC) layers in bands of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, 2) increasing spectrum efficiency and area throughput, and 3) improving performance in actual indoor and outdoor environments, such as an environment in which an interference source exists, a dense heterogeneous network environment, and an environment in which a high user load exists.
In the next-generation WLAN, a dense environment having a great number of access points (APs) and stations (STAs) is primarily considered. Discussions have been conducted on improvement in spectrum efficiency and area throughput in this dense environment. The next-generation WLAN pays attention to actual performance improvement not only in an indoor environment but also in an outdoor environment, which is not significantly considered in the existing WLAN.
Specifically, scenarios for a wireless office, a smart home, a stadium, a hotspot, and the like receive attention in the next-generation WLAN. Discussions are ongoing on improvement in the performance of a WLAN system in the dense environment including a large number of APs and STAs based on relevant scenarios.
Further, in the next generation WLAN, active discussion is expected on system performance improvement in an overlapping basic service set (OBSS) environment, outdoor environmental performance improvement, cellular offloading, or the like, rather than single link performance improvement in one basic service set (BSS). Directionality of the next generation WLAN implies that the next generation WLAN gradually has a technical range similar to mobile communication. Recently, considering that mobile communication and WLAN technologies are discussed together in a small cell and a direct-to-direct (D2D) communication region, technology and business convergence of the next generation WLAN and the mobile communication is expected to be more active.